Las ventajas del Jutsu sexy
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Quien dice que el jutsu sexy no es efectivo? Si ha hecho que su amor sea correspondido


Encontre este viejo corto Naruhine que tenia y decidi subirlo aqui a ^^

Como ya saben, naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...(ya quisiera)sino a su respectivo mangaka(anque no lo crean, no me aprendo el nombre del creador XD)

**Las ventajas del Jutsu Sexy**

Naruto Uzumaki, rubio hiperactivo con el sueño de ser Hokage y hoy, con 17 años de edad, era nada menos que un Jounnin y a futuro sería un capitán ANBU. Pero este rubio con futuro y sueños tenía una ambición y esa consistía en una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos plateados como la luna cuyo nombre era Hinata Hyuuga.

La amaba, la amaba más que nada o nadie en el mundo y el muy tarado no podía declararse por miedo al rechazo, muy diferente cuando sentía algo por Sakura que hasta lo hizo pensar que este amor hacía la oji-perla era más profundo, verdadero y maduro... ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo lo que ella piensa y siente por él? ¿Preguntarle a Kiba o a Shino? No... Si les dijese algo me molestarían o le darían un sermón de lo que les hará si le hace el MAS mínimo daño a Hinata.

Caminaba por la aldea de Konoha pensativo, preocupado... Nervioso, definitivamente las opciones se le estaban acabando o todas se dirigían hacía los compañeros de equipo de su amor secreto, cuando doblo una esquina derrotado y con la resignación de ir con ellos, se esconde de inmediato al ver a su querida peli-azulada con su hermana menor saliendo de una tienda de ropa con un par de bolsas en sus manos. Se quedo en silencio admirando y amando esa sonrisa dulce que solo ella podía brindar al mundo... Y a él.

-¿No olvidamos nada, neesan?

-No Hanabi, creo que ahora podremos ir a la florería de Ino-chan.

-¿Cuáles eran las flores que pondríamos?

-Las flores de luna, son muy hermosas y no hay nadie como Ino-chan para arreglar el ramo.

-Estoy emocionada-Sonríe. Ya se habían alejado del pelirrubio y no lo habían notado por lo emocionada que estaban.

El Jounnin salió de su escondite cuando ya era seguro y una vez que ya no había rastro de su querida diosa de ojos de luna, fue por un camino opuesto cuando se le aparece Konohamaru e invoca su jutsu sexy para que su forma de mujer provoque que al rubio se le saliera sangre por la nariz, pero no lo consiguió, Naruto solo sonríe divertido ante su fracaso.

-Te falta mucho por aprender Konohamaru, esto si que es un verdadero jutsu sexy-Invoca su jutsu y se concierte en una sensual chica pelirroja y el nieto del tercer Hokage se tuvo que tapar la nariz. – jajajaja, te he ganado Konohamaru-Volviendo a la normalidad.

-Esta vez has ganado Naruto-niichan, pero que no se te olvide que pienso derrotarte-Y desaparece.

-Este niño...-Lanzo un suspiro.

Camino hacía el bosque para despejarse un poco los pensamientos, si iba a hablar con los compañeros de Hinata, debía pensar muy bien en que decir. Se quedo sentado un buen rato frente a un lago y entonces tuvo la loca idea de invocar de nuevo su jutsu sexy, se puso frente al lago para ver su reflejo y al invocarlo, se vio con el cabello rojo y largo, de buena figura y con un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo.

-Si Sakura-chan me ve así, me dará una patada que llegaré hasta la luna de seguro-Avergonzado, iba a volver a la normalidad cuando una voz lo llamo con un "disculpa"-¿Hinata?

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoce?

-Ah bueno... ¿Quien no iba a reconocer a un Hyoga? Y especialmente cuando es la heredera del clan-Por una razón no quiso decirle que en verdad era Naruto, tal vez así sería su oportunidad.

-...-Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por la vergüenza-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por la aldea.

-Pues... Kushina. – El nombre de su madre fue el primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Kushina? Me gusta mucho ese nombre-Sonríe-La madre de un amigo se llamaba así.

-¿En serio?-Estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella recordase eso.

-Hai, es un chico lindo y fuerte-Sonríe-Aún que un poco hiperactivo.

-Vaya... Por la forma que hablas lo dices como si te gustase o algo así-Apenado-_¿Por qué dije eso?_-Pensó

-Pues...-Moviendo sus dedos-Ya debo irme, adiós.

-¡Espera!-Su grito hizo que Hinata obedeciera-¿Acaso eso es un sí?

-Ah no...Yo...-Roja, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Espera Hinata, no te desmayes sin responder aún-Pidió la pelirroja conocida para Hinata como Kushina-¿Te gusta o no?

-S-S-S-...-Sus ojos se iban cerrado y perdía el conocimiento-S...Sí...-Murmuro en el momento que caía en sus brazos dormida.

Naruto volvió a la normalidad una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos y a pesar que estaba preocupado por ella, estaba también feliz, ella lo quería... ¡Lo amaba! Quería gritarlo al mundo entero. La cargo en sus brazos con firmeza y cuidado a la vez.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, primero vio borroso por lo que parpadeó un par de veces y la vista se le aclaro. Se levanta sorprendida al ver que no estaba ni en el bosque ni en su casa... ¡Estaba en la casa de Naruto! ¡De la persona que ella amaba! El rojo cereza invade sus mejillas y fue buscando al dueño con la mirada para sorprenderse al verlo dormido en una silla. Preocupada de que sea tan tarde, vio el reloj y en efecto, eran las once de la noche y de seguro su padre le daría un buen regaño.

Con todo el silencio posible, se levanto de la cama, se puso su chaqueta, pesco sus zapatos con su mano derecha y pensaba irse no sin antes acercarse al rubio y agradecerle su cuidado. Se acerco a Naruto y se lo quedo viendo dormido un rato para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, se veía muy lindo e inocente dormido, pero sabía que no lo era cuando estaba despierto, despierto era una persona que luchaba por su sueño y ser fuerte para lograrlo… y para proteger a sus amigos.

-Gracias por tus cuidados Naruto-kun-Murmuro-Ya debo irme, de seguro me van a regañar en casa-Algo apenada y muy nerviosa, se va acercando a él para luego besar su mejilla.

Se pone de pie y cuando sólo había dado dos pasos hacía la salida, una fuerza la detuvo de la muñeca y la hizo girar para luego terminar apoyada en algo blando y fuerte a la vez: Estaba nada menos que siendo abrazada por Naruto, con sus brazos rodeando su esbelto cuerpo y su rostro apoyado en el pecho del chico. Estaba sorprendida y muy nerviosa como también muy roja de la felicidad y por la vergüenza.

-¿Naruto...kun...?-Murmuro con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

-Yo también Hinata-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Eh?-Confundida.

-Yo también... Te amo... Más que a nadie en este mundo-Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la persona que más amaba le correspondía a sus sentimientos.

-Naruto-kun-Alzando su cabeza para verlo sorprendida, sus perlados ojos profundos entrelazaban con los azulados del chico.

-Hinata-Fue todo lo que dijo en el momento que le robaba un beso dulce que paso a ser apasionado cuando ella se lo correspondió.

_Al final la gente se equivoca cuando me dice que mi Jutsu sexy es una perdida de tiempo._


End file.
